Magical Lightning
by im-too-gay-for-this-shit
Summary: Genes don't really determine who a person is, do they? What if their hero was a heroine? How can different pairs of chromosomes affect peoples' lives? Join Dakota Potter as she impacts the lives of everyone around her. AU Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All rights go to the authors J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordon._

 _Hey. So it's been a while, hasn't it? There will be a full explanation at the bottom, but for now, on with the story!_

* * *

The night of All Hallows Eve is celebrated by many children. All Hallows Eve, more commonly known as Halloween, began a long time ago, when people still believed that demons were after them.

People believed that October 31 was the day that the barrier between the mortal world and the spirit world was at its weakest. On that night, every year, families would leave meat outside for spirits and demons alike to eat, instead of them – the humans. Over time, the celebration of All Hallows Eve became more innocent with children going door to door, asking strangers for candy.

But you aren't here for a history lesson, are you? No, you're here to learn about a girl. A girl, who will change the lives of many in her early years and even in her later ones.

Her story begins on the night of All Hallows Eve. The girl's story is not a happy one, no. But it is one worth learning and remembering.

Let us begin.

* * *

There is a man who goes by many names. Tom Riddle, Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, and Lord Voldemort.

The night was October 31, Halloween, the Day of the Dead. The perfect night for causing death. But, the Dark Lord was not being driven by bloodlust on this night. No, he was here, at Godric's Hollow, to keep a prophecy from being fulfilled. His spy, Snape, had told him of a prophecy about a child being born at the end of July being his downfall. Tom could not allow this to happen.

As he glided the streets of Godric's Hollow like a shadow, he observed the laughing children around him. Their faces full of the innocence and life he never had as a child and always envied.

"Nice costume, mister!"

The Dark Lord looked down at the smiling face of a young boy. When the boy saw Tom's face, all the laughing faded from the boy's face, fear and horror replacing it. The boy ran back to his mother. How simple it would be, to cast the Curse, ending the worthless Muggle boy's life. But Tom came for only one kill tonight. And it would be a shame to waste such beautiful magic on blood of the likes _that_.

He reached the end of the road and saw a cottage that appeared to be invisible to the Muggles around him, but Tom knew this was the right place, for Wormtail had told him so.

They had yet to draw their curtains, so Tom was able to see a tall man in glasses with messy hair, blowing puffs of smoke out of his wand while a babe, hardly older than one, tried to catch the smoke in her chubby baby hands.

* * *

"C'mon, Kota, get the smoke!"

A man who goes by the name of James Potter was sitting in his living room, playing with his daughter in all but blood. Dakota Potter was not yet two, so blood adoption would have to wait. Blood adoption on a child so young, the effects could be fatal.

A woman with flaming red hair and shockingly green eyes stood in the doorway to the kitchen and was watching her husband play with her daughter. Her name was Lily Evans now Potter. Though he knew the girl was not his, James took care of Dakota like his own, and Lily loved him for that.

Yes, you read correctly. Dakota Artemis Potter is not the daughter of James Charles Potter. A fact that was only known by James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Kota's father. Another fact that was only known by James and Lily was that James was unable to produce an offspring. Again, yes, you have read that correctly. The famous James Potter cannot have an heir.

Lily smiled as she watched Dakota try to catch the multi-coloured smoke, only to fail again.

"Alright, James, that's enough, it's bedtime." Lily scolded lightly as she came into the living room.

"But, Lily, it's only eight 'o' clock! Plus I'm not even tired." James whined, trying – and failing – to conceal a yawn.

"I meant for Kota, not you, James", Lily said with an eye-roll. "Although, you do sound like you're getting a bit tired."

"I am not!" James whined.

As he said that, the door burst open, revealing a tall cloaked figure standing in the doorway.

"Lily, take Kota and hide. It's Him, don't worry, I'll hold him off", James was suddenly serious, all tiredness and laughter gone.

The look of extreme conflict crossed Lily's face for a split-second before she made up her mind. She took Kota and ran upstairs. There was no use fighting James' extreme stubbornness, especially in a situation like this.

As she closed the door of the nursery, she heard a cry of, "AVADA KADAVRA!" and let out a strangled sob.

She set Kota down in the crib and whispered, "Mummy loves you, Kota, and don't forget that so does Daddy. It may not seem like he does in the future, but remember that he does."

Lily kissed her daughter's forehead for the last time, and as she did that, the nursery door was blasted off its hinges.

"Get away; I won't let you have her!" Lily screamed as she stood protectively in front of Kota with her arms spread out.

"Stand aside, girl, stand aside."

"No, please, take me instead! Just don't hurt my baby girl, please!"

"Move away, you insolent Mudblood brat. It was requested that you not die tonight."

"No, please, have mercy!"

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

And, just like that, Lily Potter fell limp on the floor, dead.

Tom then turned his attention to the babe standing in the crib, clutching its bars. The child looked up at the man, expecting to see her father under the cloak and for her mother to pop back up, laughing. Instead, she saw a pale, snake-like face with red eyes that seemed to glow.

Tom pointed his wand at the girl and said, "Time to die, Dakota Potter. I will not be defeated by you, or anyone else. I am Lord Voldemort. AVADA KADAVRA!"

As Tom cried out the Killing Curse, lightning struck.

* * *

Number Four, Privet Drive was a quiet, peaceful place. That is, of course, until a motorbike came crashing to the ground.

"Ah, Hagrid, right on time. Do you have the girl" asked a man who looked like a strange mix of Merlin and Father Christmas. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

"Aye, Professor. Got her right 'ere. Fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol." replied a giant man with a wild mane of black hair that nearly covered his entire face.

"Good, good, give her here, Hagrid. I've got a letter that will explain everything they need to know."

"A letter?" asked a stern looking woman with a thick Scottish accent incredulously. "You think everything can be explained with a simple _letter?!_ I've been watching these people all day, Albus. They're the worst sort of Muggles out there. They won't accept the child for who she is."

"It is the safest place for her to go now, Minerva. After all, they are her only living relatives. She may not grow up with unconditional loving, but she will be with family, and that is what is important." Albus said solemnly.

Hagrid suddenly gave a howl that sounded similar to a wounded dog's.

"Hagrid, hush, you'll wake the Muggles", Minerva scolded.

"Sorry Professor, it's just tha', with Lily and James Potter dead, and little Dakota off ter live with Muggles…"

"It's alright, Hagrid, we'll see her soon", Dumbledore said soothingly.

He placed the babe in the porch of Number Four and tucked a letter in the blanket, not knowing the fate he had sealed for the child that was never meant to be born.

"Good luck Dakota Potter."

And with that, the two professors and Hagrid left, leaving a child in a damned place.

As they disappeared with a pop and a roar of an engine, little Dakota Potter rolled over in her blanket, clutching the letter in her hands. Hours later she would wake up to her Aunt's shrill shriek and would be poked and prodded by her cousin for the next few years.

Meanwhile, around the country, strangely dressed people are clinking their drinks and saying, "To Dakota Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived!"

* * *

 _Heeyyy...so...yeah..._

 _I could come up with a number of excuses right now, but, I will focus on the main ones._

 _First off, my story Hear Me Sing. I have no idea where it's going. I haad the entire plot figured out in my head, but now, I just don't know where it's gone._

 _Secondly, school. Yes, school. The place where demons are born. All I gotta say is, eighth grade is a bitch. Teachers are trying to 'prepare' us for High School by giving us soo much homework. It's especially bad since it's the second semester. But, the good news is that there is only twenty more school days left until summer break! WHOOHOO!_

 _And in those twenty days I have to complete , like, five more tests (stupid SBAC), go on a field trip, give two presentions in English and State History, and so much other stuff. Then, I'm officially a ninth grader. *shudder*_

 _Moving on._

 _If more than ten people say they would like me to continue this story, I will. Then the next chapter should hopefully be up by the time my summer break starts, which is June 15._

 _So, yeah. That'a all I got for now._

 _Posted May 17, 2015 at 9:30 PM PST_


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordon for their awesome writing skills.**_

The sound of a horn filled the air as a cargo ship left the docks.

Inside, a small girl curled deep into herself as she tried to shake off her nausea.

Dakota Potter sighed as she remembered how she came to the unfortunate situation of being on a boat.

FLASHBACK

 _She had had enough. Six years in hell and three years of being a servant. She couldn't take it anymore. The decision was final. She would leave tonight._

 _She didn't have a place to go, but anywhere was better than here. In primary, the teacher had talked about the country named America and how people had immigrated there in hopes of having freedom. They hadn't talked much about it, but that small tidbit of information was enough for her._

 _Her cousin was a bully, her aunt was a perfectionist, and her uncle was just border-lining abusive. Surely, even being homeless would be better than this place?_

 _That night, her plan was set into action._

 _She had been locked in her cupboard since she got home. She had wrongly hoped her aunt and uncle would be proud of her for getting a perfect score in maths. But, no, they were angry. They believed that she did something to their Ickle Diddydums to make him fail, and her to pass. She had been thrown into her cupboard with no meals. That was six hours ago._

 _She grimaced as she listened to her cousin and uncle's snores and her aunt's high pitched wheezing. She may talk in her sleep, but at least she doesn't make any of those sounds._

 _She grabbed the bobby pin from under the pile of rags she called clothes and began to pick the lock. Her uncle was stupid enough to have a lock on the inside. Once the lock was picked, the door silently opened. She was lucky that the door didn't creak. It seemed as if the house was helping her to escape. She grabbed her rucksack and left the cupboard that had been both the bane of her existence and her safe haven for the past six years._

 _She went to the kitchen and grabbed as many non-perishable foods and water bottles as she could fit in her bag. She then went upstairs - jumping over the second last stair that always seemed to creak - to her uncle's study. She gently pushed open the door that, thankfully, wasn't locked. She made her way to the desk and opened the drawer. When she did so, her jaw dropped. There had to be at least 300 pounds_ _ **(roughly 500 US dollars)**_ _in there! She closed the drawer and the study door and silently made her way out of the house._

 _She looked around the pristine neighborhood for the last time then ran out into the night, adrenaline pumping through her veins for what she just did. After who knows how long, she was surrounded by Victorian style buildings._ _ **(I don't know what British buildings look like)**_ _She could faintly hear the sound of church bells coming from somewhere in the distance._

 _"_ _One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten", she counted the 'DONGs'. "Okay, so it's ten 'o' clock. Might as well get some sleep before doing who knows what."_

 _She found a park and lay under a fairly large tree. She knew she wasn't in central London yet because she could still see the stars._

 _She sighed, looking up at the stars she said, "I don't know if you can see me, but I'd like to think you can hear me. If you can, please help me. I want to go to America, but that doesn't really help much. It's weird, but it's like, I have to go there. I just don't know where, though. Plus, I don't even know how to get there. So, if you're listening, please help…" As she was finishing her quieting prayer, her eyes fluttered shut, and gentle snores erupted along with faint murmurings._

 _She awoke to the sound of shouting men._

 _She blearily opened her eyes to see what the commotion was and saw what she didn't see last night._

 _The park she found was right next to a loading dock. She looked at the tall clock that was in the middle of the park and saw that it was already midday. She looked back at the docks, noticing that there was a boat being loaded with crates. She looked at the men and saw that they appeared to be on their lunch break, or something. This was her perfect opportunity. She just needed to know where the boat was going. She quietly snuck over to where the men were sitting to overhear part of their conversation._

 _"…_ _export…New York...imported…"_

 _That was all she needed to hear. New York was one of the most well-known cities of America._

END FLASHBACK

You can pretty much guess what she did after that. It wasn't exactly difficult to sneak onto a ship. Though it was easy, Dakota was starting to regret picking a boat. She sighed and pulled down a tarp that was covering one of the crates and put it around her as she tried to make herself comfortable.

As she was just starting to get comfy, she heard something that sounded like a whimper. Dakota squinted her eyes to help her see better in the darkness.

"Hello?" she whispered as loud as she dared. Her only response was silence, until she heard another faint whimper.

Dakota stood up and began searching for the source of the noise. After a few minutes, she found what was making the noise. She would have cooed loudly if it weren't for the fear of someone hearing her. Right there in front of her was a puppy. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen! He couldn't be more than six months old. He looked like some kind of mix between a beagle and a husky. She dubbed him right then and there, Skiá. Dakota didn't know why she chose that, or how she knew what it meant, but she felt that the name fit the pup perfectly.

"Hey, there, are you cold?" She reached out her hand for him to sniff. "Can I call you Skiá? That's what I'm gonna call you, 'cause that's what you look like."

The puppy, now named Skiá, gave a small _yip!_ and jumped on her lap, and then proceeded to lick the child's face. She laughed as she brought the pup closer. Dakota gave a large yawn, suddenly realizing how tired she was. She made her way back to her tarp, carrying Skiá, and curled up underneath, finally closing the eyelids that were too heavy to keep open.

As soon as she fell asleep, she began dreaming. Dakota was used to strange dreams. She constantly dreamed about screaming, flashes of green light, and high, cold laughter. This dream, however, was the weirdest one she's had, yet.

-INSERT LINE BREAK-

Dakota was walking down a long corridor with very little light, but she could see just fine. Though there was hardly any light, there were shadows everywhere. But, they weren't frightening. They were comforting, in a strange way. At the end of the hallway there was a door, when Dakota reached the door, instead of the foreboding feeling she would usually get when she was awake, she felt excitement and the feeling of triumph, as if this was a mission she was supposed to accomplish and what lay behind this door was her prize.

She opened the door to find a room that was empty except for a throne in the middle of the room. The throne appeared to be made out of obsidian, giving off an eerie vibe. Sitting in the chair was a man in a black suit. When Dakota walked in the room, the man stood. He had albino white skin and hair darker than shadows.

"Who are you?" she asked, feeling cautious, even though this man seemed vaguely familiar.

"'Who am I?' I am called many names, child, all of which will be revealed to you in time. But for now, you needn't know my name." The man's black eyes seemed to hold mild amusement. "But know this child, in front of you lays a path full of struggle and challenge. Make your choices wisely, and you will have friends to help you along the way."

"Do I know you? I feel like I met you before…" Dakota trailed off, trying to remember where she had met this man.

"I would hope so, after all, you take after me in a few ways." At this, the man gave a little smirk.

"Are you saying that you're my father? But, that's not possible; my dad died when I was one in a car accident, along with my mum…unless he was my step-dad…" Dakota let her voice become quieter with each word as this new revelation came to her. "But, if you're my dad, then why did I have to go to the Dursley's?"

"Let me tell you something, child. There are higher beings in this world, higher than humans. These beings are called gods. Each of them is in charge of a certain…area. There are twelve older gods called Olympians. Among these Olympians are the three eldest gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Except Hades is not part of the Olympia Council. With these gods, there are laws – ancient laws. One of these laws include that gods cannot interfere with their mortal child's life. If I were to take you into my realm and raise you, I would be breaking an ancient law. Do you understand now, child?" the man tried millennia of history in terms a child could understand.

Dakota nodded, her head buzzing with questions. "Does that mean you're a god? Which one are you? It'd be cool if you were Hades, he's my favourite. From what I've been able to read about him, he sounds awesome!" The child was practically bursting at this point.

At this, the god let out a low chuckle, not being able to hide his amusement any longer. "Yes, child, I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld and all that. And you are correct – I am awesome."

"Hades is my dad! Wow, does this mean I can, like, control the dead and stuff?" Dakota's eyes were brimming with child-like wonder and excitement that had been absent for years.

"Yes, you will have such abilities. But, unfortunately, we do not have enough time to give you the basics for them. So, my advice to you is, trust your instincts." Hades gave a small wink.

"Now, then", Hades withdrew a bracelet-slash-glove-like object from his pocket. "This is your weapon. It may not seem like much right now, but all you have to do is clench your hand into a fist and will it to transform. Once it does, it will turn into any weapon based on your personality. But, once you change it for the first time, it will not change into any other weapon. I do not know what form it will take."

The glove was made of black leather. There were two chains on each side, connecting the bracelet to the glove. The glove part only covered the top of her hand. On it was silver circles dotting around the edges. Also made of silver on the hand, there were human hand bones aligned to where the bones actually were, and on the wrist was a skull attached to the bones. At the end of the glove was a ring to put her middle finger through.

Dakota grabbed the glove bracelet and asked, "Will I see you again?"

Her only response was, "Time will only tell, child", before the god and the room faded out completely.

Dakota awoke to Skiá licking her face. She laughed quietly at the pup's silliness and gently pushed him off.

Dakota sat up and leaned her back against a crate that was behind her. _Was that dream real? If it was, does that mean that Hades is actually my father? Wicked!_

The newly realized scion of the dead noticed something on her hand; it was the same glove bracelet from her dream. Dakota recalled Hades saying that she hand to make a fist and willing it to change. So she focused on her clenched hand and imagined on changing it. The feeling was a weird one, for sure. It was like a cool metal melting off her hand. Dakota looked down at her hand and saw that she was holing what appeared to be two miniature scythes that were attached by a chain. The blades were pure black with bronze streaks that seemed to glow.

"Dual kusarigama", she whispered in awe. Her school's library had books on Japanese weaponry history. This one just so happened to be her favourite. She stepped back, away from Skiá and the crates, and testily swung her weapon. It made a full circumference around her with a diameter of about eight feet; but it could probably go farther, Dakota wondered.

Before she could test her theory, the boat gave a slight lurch. But shouldn't take a week by boat to go across the ocean? The child of darkness didn't waste any time pondering this as she stepped down onto the dock. She looked around, and in the distance, she could see the Statue of Liberty. It seemed this was the New York Harbor.

Dakota took a step forward and took a deep breath, ready to begin her journey. Where to? She doesn't know, but she knows that she will never go back. And so, she began walking, with Skiá trailing behind her.

 _ **Uh, hey,um... awkward, huh? I am so so sorry. I honestly would have updated sooner if I could, but, you know...life..**_

 _ **So much has been going on since summer started. I even moved again just over a week ago, so you're lucky this isn't up later. I know I said I would update on June 15, but I can never meet my goals.**_

 _ **I tried to make this little chappie as long as possible, and, yes, I know the ending is rushed. I just couldn't...ya know... I can't put it in words... It had to end somewhere and I couldn't figure out what else to put here.**_

 _ **I would just like to say, that I have found my senpai. AND SENPAI NOTICED ME! *cough* I have Art and she is a super senior. Meaning she graduated I think one or two years ago and she came back because she "was bored and wanted to have nostalgia" Art is a weird class...or maybe it's just the people at my table... probably the latter.**_

 _ **I have also found many rough drafts I wrote a few years ago, and I realized that my writing has matured...like, a lot. Also, Spanish is fun...**_

 _ **Sorry I'm being so random, I haven't had any sugar today, unless you count all that soda and candy I had earlier...**_

 _ **Now I'm just rambling. So, erm.. bye...for now.**_

 _ **Posted October 1, 2015**_


End file.
